We've heard enough
by wolfpawn
Summary: The plane had descended into silence and that's when they decided to have some fun. But they weren't as stealthy as they thought. SMUT Hotch/Prentiss


**I usually don't ship these two, but it came to me so I went with the flow**

As the plane began to descend into silence with the gradual dozing off of its passengers, Aaron Hotchner found himself looking around at his team as he attempted to finish the report in front of him so that maybe, if he was lucky, he may actually get to spend the weekend at home peacefully with his son. Maybe even bring him to the National Aquarium, he loved it there, or the cinema, it had been nearly a year since they got to enjoy a movie day together as father and son.

He looked around once more at the sleeping bodies around him, Reid asleep with a thick, obscure book lying on his chest. Next to him Morgan had his headphones in his ears but Aaron was unsure if the music was still playing as the man snored gently leaning on his jacket as a make shift pillow. Dave was lying across the long seat at the back of the plane snoring soundly. JJ had merely dozed off on top of the file she had been reading with her arms folded. The only person still awake was the woman across from Reid and Morgan. Prentiss was awake and typing away furiously into her personal laptop.

Curiosity got the better of the senior agent and he got up and he gently walked over to her seat, leaning down so that he was eye level with the woman.

"What are you doing awake at the hour Em, surely you should get some sleep? It's been a tough few days for everyone you should relax"

"Hmm, Hotch, I don't find sleep the best way to relax" she smiled.

She grabbed his hand and pulled the willing man to the toilet situated at the back of the jet. Once inside they locked the door and turned to each other and kissed. Nothing about the kiss was soft and gentle. On the contrary, it was primal, passionate and hard. Teeth and tongues clashing violently. With one hand on her cheek, the senior agent begins to unbutton the others blouse and placed his hand under her undergarment to her pert hardening nipple. At the same time she pulled his belt and opened it and unzipped his trousers to gain access to his boxers.

Within minutes both agents had their pants and underwear down to their ankles and the female removed one of her heels to allow one leg out of it clothed restriction using the sink as a means of bearing weight, Prentiss sits back allowing her to be level in height with the man across from her. She pulled out of the kiss long enough to lick her hand and slide it between them. Aaron moaned loudly as her hand reached his straining hard length. The female agent sniggered into his shoulder while simultaneously placing her free hand over his mouth to silence his groans of pleasure as he slid into her tight heat.

Unbeknownst to the two amorous agents within the confines of the small cubicle of the bathroom, their activities did not go unnoticed. The first to hear them was David Rossi who had begun to think his luck in acquiring the long seat to doze on had changed drastically as he heard moans and gasps coming from the nearby bathroom. He then became aware of sniggering coming from JJ who still had her head on the report file but who's shoulders were shaking somewhat sporadically. The next sound was Reid turning around to JJ and whispering "you and Garcia owe me lunch" causing the woman to go into fits of silent laughter. Rossi got out of the chair and went towards the one on the opposite side of the plane previously occupied by Hotch. While passing the two male agents who were busy grinning he held out his hand. Morgan slapped a crisp fifty dollar bill into Rossi's palm.

"Told you" was all he said as he continued on through the plane and placed himself as far away from the noise as he could. "Never doubt the best in the business or the resident genius apparently" he joked.

"Same thing" Reid's smirk uncontrollable. Rossi and Morgan just chuckled in response.

"Oh, fuck, Em, Jesus Christ!" Hotch whispered. As she clenched her pelvic floor muscles around him, causing further intensity of pleasure around his seeping cock. He placed his hands on her firm ass and pumped furiously into her as he felt the growing intensity within his groin. He felt her breathing rasp as she came close to her release as she moved her hips in a motion to match his causing both of them to go over the edge in simultaneous orgasms. Neither able to control the groans they emitted as they did so.

Outside the bathroom the noises within caused the other agents to look towards the door In Slight disbelief. "Who ones Hotch was such a go-getter?" Morgan commented before turning the music up higher on his headphones. JJ, who had just ceased her previous fits of laughter, was incapable of catching her breathe amid fresh waves of hysterical fits. Reid merely stared at the bathroom door, his eyes incredulous.

"They have to know we can hear them, right? I mean I've watched documentaries where animals being torn apart aren't that loud"

JJ was convinced she would require CPR. She couldn't fully understand why, but it was beyond doubt the most hilarious night of her life.

"Reid, I think it goes without saying….." Rossi had begun his sentence, but the door to the bathroom began to click as it was being unlocked.

Slowly the two amorous agents made their way out, only to be met by three pairs of knowing eyes, and one teary eyed JJ who still had not recovered from the previous stints of hilarity.

"Ahem, eh" Aaron started.

"We heard enough from the two of you tonight, I think" Rossi scolded.

Both agents sat down, blushing insanely out of embarrassment and from their previous actions.

"Well damn it anyway" JJ swore, finally getting her breath back.

"What is it JJ?" Reid asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she had turned to look at him between the seats. His face baffled, so she elaborated "I am so not going in there until it's disinfected"

"And a rosary said" added Rossi.


End file.
